Appreciation
by Sweet but Psycho
Summary: All appreciate my counterpart Cresselia, but what do they think of me? Evil. Scum. But they soon will learn. They will come to appreciate my perspective. Right love? T for semi mild violence.


**A/N You know you're bored on a day off when you make two one shots. This, along with 'Mesprit's Horrific Myth' was born on the same day, folks. Anyway, after playing PMD I gained a new… adoration for Darkrai. He is the penultimate antagonist, in my opinion. And I do love antagonists; they make me ever so happy. But anyway, I was looking at an old English assignment about fear (written from fear's POV) and I thought 'huh, sounds like Darkrai. The world must know!' and so this was born. It is NOT during PMD, despite what is said above; it is in the normal Pokémon/human world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters or plot lines in Pokémon. I merely use the characters to amuse my own little world.**

Feeling frightened sweetie? That's not surprising; after all, my main purpose in life is to frighten. Actually, to be specific, it is to show you what you have by showing you how terrible life could be. But that naturally ends in your being frightened, so I digress.

I know you cannot see me here, floating just out of sight in the darkness of the shadows. But you sure can feel me, can't you honey? You feel the temperature around you drop, the sense of helplessness that I have dragged onto you. You want to scream, but fear that others would cast you as insane upon learning there is physically nothing there. And by the time you realize there is someone here, your throat will have dried up. Oh, you'll still try your best to scream, your struggling throat only making pathetic rasping noises from the lack of moisture, and you realize there is nothing you can do against me. Nothing nothing nothing. I always win, for at first, when you feel that very first whisper of fear in the night, your first instinct, and this always amuses me, is to escape to dreams. Well, do I have a surprise for you, it is not that wretched Cresselia that will care for you tonight. It is yours truly.

But why would you surrender yourself to sleep in the first place, love? All that will do, even from your perspective, is render you incapable of summoning what little defense you can offer. Sleep makes you helpless to your surroundings and, though you do not know it, ripe for me to take. It is foolish, would you not agree, cutie?

Humans call what I do nightmares. But what is the definition of a nightmare? A dream gone bad? A summoning of fears? Because that does not even scratch the surface of what I do. Not by a long shot. I find your weaknesses while you are in your most helpless state, and I devour them. I create realistic illusions of horrifying happenings more realistic than anything your favourite Cresselia could ever come up with. Why don't you see, I am so much more talented than she! I know that every time I interrupt one of her dreams, and I know it because it is within my power to do so. But what do you do? You wake up, and start praying to the wench! The audacity is beyond belief. You will pay for that one, sweetie.

I show myself. Ha, that has shut up your useless ramblings. You have gone even more pale than you already were, your hands are shaking, you are clutching your blankets for dear life. And believe me, that will not help you now.

You have slowly summoned the courage to really look at me, at my sapphire eyes, and they remind you of ice don't they? The billows of white hair, and isn't that just ironic; you humans see white as being pure, don't you? The red encirclement of what appears to be teeth catches your attention, but fear not, at least not of them, for they are there merely for show. The rest is as black as the darkness you fear. Some say that I am embedded with darkness. They are mistaken. The truth is darkness is embedded with me. The white for the stars and moon, which give power to many creatures of my night. The blackness to block your vision, and make all around you unknown and therefore a threat. Which it is with me here. And finally the red teeth. For violence of course. Have you honestly not noticed that violence and hate happen at _night_? Not in the sun, where all seems bright, and therefore hard to contradict, but at night, when one can take on one of the unknowns around you. I created the night, the moon under which your precious Cresselia was born, yet still you detest me. I will no longer stand for it, and you will be my first example.

You think all life is happy? You think I am evil? You are wrong. Wrong! When will you come to appreciate what I give you! I am letting my hate spill all over you now love, and believe me, you will not survive it. It is more powerful than you will ever be. And yet it was born from you, and others such as you. You make me worthless in your eyes, and so I make you suffer in mine. It is your fault. Your fault that I can no longer restrain myself, your fault that slash after slash is falling upon you. Blood everywhere. I am no longer capable of coherent thought, only hate, and rage, and thrill, and, smallest of all, disgust at what you have made of me. I am an evil being, thanks only to yourself.

And now you are gone. Your shell falls lifeless to the floor, and I feel no remorse. You let yourself be ruled by love and happiness, and then fail to realize what gifts they are. Now you know, and I'm sure you will not begrudge me for showing you. The world is an unhappy place, and you must be aware of it, otherwise you are as good as asleep. And I will take whomever I find in that state. And I will show them. I will show all of them, with no discrimination or preferences.

Your life's blood has seeped underneath my hovering feet, and I feel the howl of triumph. You will not be the last to feel my power. Others will see, others will bow and worship. But only once they finally see what I truly give them.

I am Darkrai, and I spread more than mere nightmares. I spread knowledge.

Right love?


End file.
